Seven Seconds
by Chlorophyll
Summary: Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'en sept secondes à peine tout changerait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en sept secondes à peine, il aurait foutu sa vie en l'air au nom de l'amour… Léon/Juvia/Grey
1. Chapter 1

_Blabla de début :__ Me revoilàààà ! Avec une suite de « Love at First Sight », suite relativement plus longue, moins perverse, plus sérieuse, moins perverse… Bon, hein, c'est quand même du M… On ne change pas une équipe qui gagne. Mais le couple à trois commençait un peu à me faire bizarre, c'est vrai qu'ils sont mignons et tout et tout… mais moi ça ne me botte pas de continuer sur cette lancée. Maintenant à vous de voir ou ça va les mener. Parce que moi, je ne dirais rien de plus que : amour un jour, amour toujours… M'enfin, c'n'est pas un très bon indice, sinon je dévoile tout. Le titre de cette fic c'est « Seven Seconds » (sans déc'…) Les chapitre seront donc sous formes de secondes dont voici la première et non pas la moins importante, tout au contraire !_

_Résumé :__ Ils ne pouvaient pas savoir qu'en sept secondes à peine tout changerait. Il ne pouvait pas savoir qu'en sept secondes à peine, il aurait foutu sa vie en l'air au nom de l'amour… Léon/Juvia/Grey_

_Disclaimer :__ Fairy Tail et tout son univers ne m'appartient pas, je ne fais pas de profit ni d'argent sur mes fictions._

_Pairing :__ Léon/Juvia/Grey_

_Rating :__ M_

Première seconde.

Il ouvrit à peine les yeux, devinant une silhouette masculine finement sculptée. Une ombre, une nuance de gris. Il tenta de bouger, dehors il faisait encore nuit, une nuit claire. Il faisait un temps aussi qu'il aurait pu qualifier de froid si la glace n'avait pas été son élément.

Une fumée étrangement morbide s'échappait du corps de l'homme devant lui. Il était allongé, il faisait froid, et il avait mal, une barre dans l'estomac.

Il se redressa malgré la douleur lancinante et tenta.

-Grey ?

Sa voix se perdit dans le silence de ce qui semblait être une chambre. La personne en face de lui posa une main sur son visage et soupira. Il s'assit ensuite à ses côtés et se laissa tomber sur le lit.

-Tu nous as fait une de ces peurs, Léon !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se laissant retomber de nouveau.

-Nous étions sur une mission, en jumelage avec Lamia, donc toi. Sherry et Juvia se sont fait avoir rapidement, tu as perdu tes moyens après ça et j'n'ai pas réussis à t'arrêter. Jura a décidé de t'arrêter lui aussi mais tu as sauté de la montagne quand même.

Les images lui revenaient peu à peu en mémoire, oui, ils avaient du faire face à des membres de Sabertooth et même Jura ne pouvait rien y faire. Il revoyait l'attaque de Rogue percuté de plein fouet les deux filles avant de les voir tomber du flanc de la montagne.

Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il avait courut, écrasant ses ennemis au passage, comme si sa force avait centuplé en une fraction de seconde. Il avait courut et avait voulu sauter lui aussi. Et Grey lui avait donné un coup avec son marteau de glace, il n'avait pas réussit, et était à bout de force. Puis Jura s'était dressé devant lui, une véritable montagne lui aussi. Le mage saint l'avait repoussé d'un doigt.

Un simple doigt qui avait suffit à le faire s'arrêter et faire un saut en arrière de quelques mètres. Atterrissant lourdement sur le côté, se claquant au passage la tête. La dernière chose qu'il avait entendu était « Jura-san », la dernière chose qu'il avait vu était Grey recroquevillé sur lui-même.

-Et… Et Juvia ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment de parler de ça, répondit Grey en fermant les yeux. Tu devrais te reposer, Jura ne t'a pas loupé.

-Juvia… Grey, elle est où ? Juvia…

Grey se pinça la lèvre inférieure à entendre la voix plaignante et brisée de Léon. Ainsi il ne l'avait pas vu ça, il avait du voir Sherry remonter, il a juste du le voir se laisser tomber en hurlant le prénom de Juvia. Il avait du juste se douter qu'elle était tombée…

-Juvia ! Hurla Léon en cambrant son corps.

La douleur était encore bien présente dans sa cage thoracique. Il aurait voulu pleurer, mais pas devant Grey. Il aurait voulu se lever et courir. Courir encore jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe d'épuisement, jusqu'à ce qu'il manque d'air pour se sentir bien.

-Léon, tenta Grey en posant une main sur son épaule. Léon… Repose-toi, je t'expliquerais tout après.

-Dis-moi juste… Grey… Dis-moi où elle est… Juste si elle est encore… Dis-moi Grey…

Grey soupira et se laissa transporter par un sommeil superficiel. Léon entendit encore une fois la petite voix de Juvia chuchoter avant que Morphée ne l'emporte aussi. Puis il s'était retourné maintes fois, se réveillant, ne trouvant plus une nouvelle fois le sommeil.

Non, Juvia n'était pas là, il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé. Alors, il était levé, prêtant enfin attention à la fumée qui s'échappait dans la pièce, qui provenait du corps de Grey. De la glace… C'était bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait ça. Il ébouriffa une mèche de cheveux noirs et sourit en dévoilant la cicatrice.

-Léon, que fais-tu levé ? Demanda une voix féminine alors qu'il venait de poser sa main sur la poigné de la porte. Nous sommes encore à la montagne, Jura monte la garde dehors.

-Je veux juste lui parler. Dit Léon en passant la porte.

Sherry baissa les bras, le retenir ne servirait à rien, alors elle regarda par la petite fenêtre du chalet, Grey avait encore froid, elle le sentait. Elle regardait Jura tapoter la chaise à côté de lui pour inviter Léon à s'asseoir. Elle les voyait bouger la mâchoire, ils en parlaient certainement. Au plus les minutes avançaient au plus le visage de Léon se tordait de douleur.

-Je l'ai montrée à Grey et… depuis ce temps… Ecoute Léon, tu ne devrais peut-être pas la voir.

-J'en ai besoin Jura, cette fille là, elle est spéciale. Je pourrais l'aimer jusqu'à me détruire moi-même.

-Il m'a dit la même chose, dit Jura en ayant un petit sourire qu'il perdit aussitôt.

En les voyants se lever Sherry devina qu'il allait la voir lui aussi. Ils marchaient dans la neige, leurs pieds s'enfonçaient d'une dizaine de centimètres à peine. La petite dépendance du chalet semblait être à des kilomètres de là, mais tout au contraire, elle était collée à l'abri de bois.

Jura passa en premier, fit entrer Léon et jugea bon de fermer la porte instantanément après.

Léon avait fait quelques pas, devinant son corps couché à même le sol. A côté d'elle de petits feux allumés, il avait alors posé sa main sur son visage, retenant difficilement ses larmes. Sa main remontant lentement sur ses yeux, laissant glisser les larmes sur ses joues, un fin sourire sur ses lèvres.

-Dieu merci. Souffla Léon légèrement soulagé.

Il tomba à genoux, rampant jusqu'au corps de Juvia, remerciant encore le ciel d'y être parvenu.

-Juvia… J'y suis arrivé, hein ! Je t'ai sauvée.

Jura sourit, ainsi ce n'était pas l'altitude, c'était Léon. C'est pour ça que rien n'y faisait, ni le feu, ni Grey. C'était Léon, c'était lui. Et même dans un instant comme celui-ci il avait su la protéger. Il n'avait juste pas prévu que son corps congelé tomberait de la montagne. Alors il avait courut, mais Sherry l'avait retenue, seulement, ils ne savaient pas que la glace qui recouvrait son corps était celle de Léon. Personne ne s'en était douté.

-Je l'ai sauvée. Elle est encore là, Jura.

Il ne su jamais ou il venait de trouver la force, et jamais il ne le saurait, mais il avait annulé sa magie, demandant toutes ses forces. Et il avait rit, elle avait ouvert les yeux d'un coup, il avait rit et s'était jeté à son cou.

Elle devait probablement être endolorie de partout, mais elle était encore là, encore vivante. Il chuchota son prénom dans le creux de sa nuque, elle avait rit avec lui. Jura avait jugé bon d'aller réveiller Grey et de les laisser un peu ensembles.

Grey avait interrogé Léon du regard, il avait un sourire. Puis après il s'était de nouveau concentré sur l'état de santé de Juvia.


	2. Chapter 2

**/ ! \ Dans ce deuxième chapitre lemon yaoi / ! \**

Deuxième seconde.

C'était un combat acharné qui venait de débuter. Au début il voulait juste lui en parler, lui demander comment il avait fait. Mais Léon était borné et n'allait pas révéler son secret aussi facilement. Alors Grey l'avait plaqué par surprise contre le mur de la salle de bains chez Juvia. Léon sortait à peine de la douche, ce fut donc en serviette qu'il se battait contre son « rival ».

Ses cheveux argentés étaient plaqués par l'eau, son corps dégageait de la fumée, ses joues étaient rouges, il avait le souffle court. N'importe qui aurait craqué. Même Grey.

Il entoura ses poignets et les plaqua aussi contre le mur, au-dessus de sa tête, mordillant légèrement sa nuque. Léon décida de se laisser faire, fermant les yeux, appréciant juste le moment.

-Tu vas me dire Léon… Comment as-tu pu faire !

L'énervement dans sa voix l'excita sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Cette façon agressive de lui parler, de le mordre c'était tout simplement jouissif. Il cambra son dos pour se presser un peu plus contre le torse de Grey.

-J'aime quand tu fais ça, souffla-t-il tendrement moqueur.

Grey râla et posa son front contre celui de Léon qui avait un sourire aux lèvres. Il sentait bien l'excitation de ce dernier et était bien décidé à en profiter pour obtenir une réponse. Léon quémanda un baiser qu'il ne reçut pas, il bouda avant de remarquer que Grey jouait avec lui.

-Je ne te dirais rien, même pour un baiser, déclara Léon lui aussi boudeur.

-Et… commença sensuellement Grey en approchant ses lèvres de son oreille. Pour une partie de jambe en l'air ?

Il chatouilla son oreille timidement de la langue avant de mordre de nouveau son cou. Y laissant au passage une belle marque rouge.

Un gémissement. Grey sourit, Léon allait bientôt fondre comme glace au soleil. Il prit les deux poignets de Léon d'une seule main, l'autre se baladant d'abord sur ses pectoraux, descendant tendrement sur ses abdominaux avant de détacher en un coup la serviette qui tomba à leurs pieds.

Léon le prit mal, assez mal. Il profita d'avoir les mains jointes pour commencer à former une attaque de glace que Grey arrêta bien vite d'un baiser fougueux.

-Je te ferais crier mon prénom, chuchota Grey en léchant ses lèvres.

-Je te dis des choses si tu arrives à me faire jurer et hurler ton prénom.

-Je relève le défi…

Et peut-être bien que Léon était obstiné à ne pas cracher le morceau, mais Grey lui voulait tout faire pour avoir comment il avait su préserver Juvia grâce à de la glace. La seule technique potentiellement utilisable était la glace éternelle. Mais ce que Léon n'avait pas prévu était certainement le fait que diminué par sa blessure et l'expérience de Grey qui grandissait de minute en minute allait le faire céder d'un instant à un autre.

Bon sang, ça c'était passé il y avait deux semaines de ça, il ne pouvait pas juste oublier et passer à autre chose ?

Grey passa une langue mutine sur les pectoraux de Léon, lui arrachant un gémissement. Il avait encore chaud de la douche et le froid de Grey lui procurait un bien fou. Il se ressaisit et pinça ses lèvres pour ne plus laisser passer un seul son.

-Ah !

Grey sourit, il n'arriverait pas à cesser ses gémissements si facilement, il savait y faire avec lui maintenant. Il connaissait tous ses points faibles, notamment une petite morsure sur ses hanches, les doigts de Léon se crispèrent sur les cheveux de Grey. Depuis quand… ?

-Gr… Il se retint de geindre son nom.

L'autre sourit, continuant de faire jouer sa langue entre ses hanches et ses cuisses, frôlant à peine son sexe dressé. Il le savait, Grey savait que dans peu de temps Léon perdrait sa raison et deviendrait à son tour violent pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait. Alors il jouait, il le taquinait du bout de la langue.

-Ah ! Bon Dieu ! Jura Léon en enfonçant ses doigts dans les épaules de Grey.

L'autre sourit un instant avant de reprendre son très lent va et viens qu'il venait d'entreprendre sur Léon. Ce n'était pas possible qu'en si peu de temps Grey sache aussi bien faire. Certes il apprenait vite mais le connaitre, connaitre son corps aussi rapidement, tous ses points faibles comme ça…

Grey continua sa délicieuse torture, se délectant des gémissements de son aîné. Il savait qu'il ne restait qu'une seule chose à faire pour lui faire crier son prénom. Il savait ce que Léon aimait plus que n'importe quoi dans ces moments là.

Les mains de Grey empoignèrent les hanches de Léon, les serrant un peu au passage.

-Nan pas ça… geint difficilement Léon.

Il ferma les yeux aussi fort que possible, ses mains se crispèrent sur les épaules de Grey qui lui serrait un peu plus chaque seconde ses hanches. La respiration de Léon était plus qu'haletante, c'était à peine s'il avait assez d'oxygène pour entreprendre de rester en vie suffisamment longtemps.

-Grey, pas ça… Souffla Léon en serrant les dents.

Cette fois-ci le plus jeune des deux serra aussi fort qu'il put les hanches et Léon et accéléra brutalement ses mouvements de va et viens sur son membre.

-Grey ! Hurla Léon en se déversant dans sa bouche. Putain… t'avais pas le droit ça…

Le jeune mage de glace sourit en se redressant et rinça sa bouche au lavabo avant de sourire à Léon. Lui il se laissa glisser le long du mur, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, son souffle lui revenait peu à peu, il rit un instant. Grey s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

-Léon, tu dois me dire maintenant. Ecoute, je m'inquiète pour toi cette technique que tu as utilisé pour sauvé Juvia…

-C'est l'ice shell.

Grey baissa la tête, il s'en était douté. Mais ce n'était pas encore pareil, parce que Léon était encore en vie, et Juvia n'était pas emprisonnée. Il serra son bras, lui demandant un peu plus d'explications.

-Ok… souffla Léon en fermant les yeux. Durant ces sept dernières années pendant lesquelles tu étais disparut j'ai voulu tout faire pour te retrouver. Même créer des techniques se rapprochant de peu à l'ice shell. Comme ça, si tu aurais été blessé un jour ou quoi que ce soit, j'aurais pu figer dans le temps ta blessure ensuite te libérer de la glace pour te soigner.

-Les conséquences ? Demanda Grey sans ciller. Je sais que pour l'ice shell c'est donner sa vie la conséquence. Dis-le-moi, Léon.

Il eut un sourire étrange sur le visage avant de regarder Grey avec sérieux.

-Je n'en sais rien, Grey. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va m'arriver. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que j'ai du mal à me remettre du coup de Jura, peut-être que tout simplement il n'y a pas d'effet à part une longue perte de conscience et un vide total de magie pendant un certain temps…

-C'est quelque chose que tu ignores donc ?

-Tout à fait. Je ne peux rien te dire dessus, moi-même je ne sais pas ce que je vais devenir.

-Et Juvia ?

-Vaut mieux ne pas lui en parler. Maintenant je vais aller me reposer et prendre le traitement que Jura m'a prescrit pour son coup.

Grey resta seul dans la salle de bain à penser à ça… Ainsi Léon était condamné d'une façon ou d'une autre, mais il ne savait pas ce qui allait arriver. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas pensé à ça avant de créer une technique aussi dangereuse ?

Certes il avait sauvé Juvia mais personne ne savait à quel prix. Ca lui avait prit à peine sept secondes pour la sauver, et lui, ça lui prendrait une éternité pour se remettre sur pieds. Et s'il ne pouvait plus utiliser la magie ?

Il se leva et sortit de la salle de bain à son tour, Juvia ne tarderait pas à se réveiller maintenant, elle était encore fragile mais elle se remettait plutôt vite.


	3. Chapter 3

Troisième seconde.

Léon soupira d'aise dans son bain, ce n'était pas vraiment conseillé par Jura après avoir prit ses cachets. Ils lui faisaient un bien fou, mais il avait toujours une petite douleur dans l'estomac, comme une barre qui tentait d'écarter ses côtes.

Un petit coup fut donné sur la porte, il devina Juvia qui venait le voir. Depuis quelques heures elle était levée, elle avait parlé avec Grey. Puis enfin elle était venue pour prendre de ses nouvelles. Il sourit en la voyant passer timidement la porte.

-Comment va Léon ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la baignoire.

-Relativement bien.

-Relativement. Remarqua Juvia en souriant légèrement. Léon a encore mal ?

-Oui, assez en fait. Mais je sais que ça va passer, j'ai juste perdu toutes mes ressources magique, ça reviendra, ne t'en fait pas Juvia.

Elle resta silencieuse, se contentant visiblement de la réponse. Elle lui sourit et l'embrassa avec force, il sentit quelques larmes tomber sur ses joues. Alors peu importait si elle était un peu mouillée, elle avait eut peur, il fallait la réconforter maintenant.

Alors il le faisait, frottant doucement son dos, l'incitant à se calmer, il était là et elle aussi. Après tout c'était le plus important désormais. Elle soupira d'aise à un moment, il comprit alors qu'elle irait mieux après un peu d'attention. Grey arriva à ce moment là, une serviette sur son épaule et son gel douche.

-Léon, t'as déjà pris une douche, l'eau te fait tellement de bien ?

-Oui, de l'eau très froide.

Juvia plongea le bout de ses doigts dans l'eau, à peine quelques millimètres suffirent à prouver les dires de Léon, quelques glaçons flottaient encore.

-Ca m'aide à me régénérer plus rapidement, Jura me l'a conseillé.

-Depuis quand Jura est aussi calé en soins ? Demanda Grey en se glissant dans le bain.

-Depuis toujours, il faut parler pour le connaître, il est issu d'une grande lignée de médecins, dont un spécialisé dans la magie, mais Jura est le seul mage entre tous. Autant dire qu'il s'est spécialisé depuis ce temps.

Léon se cambra d'un coup en sentant les mains chaudes de Juvia sur son dos, étalant un peu de savon. Elle se pencha un peu plus contre la baignoire pour prendre un gant de toilette.

-C'est froid ! Hurla-t-elle en tentant tant bien que mal de se hisser de la baignoire.

Ses mains s'accrochaient à tout ce qu'elle trouvait, même le robinet d'eau, faisant mousser davantage le bain moussant. Bientôt ils se trouvèrent submergés de mousse, ils rirent un instant comme des enfants tentant de faire une bataille de mousse qui ressembla plus à un défilé de caresses maladroites qu'à une bataille qui de toute façon finirait forcément comme toujours entre eux trois.

Quelques temps plus tard, ils s'étaient retrouvés en serviette devant des chocolats chaud. C'était toujours aussi réconfortant. Le chocolat de Juvia était certainement le meilleur de tout Fiore, c'était certain.

-Je vais devoir repartir pour Lamia Scale bientôt… Je ne peux pas me permettre de ne plus y aller. Et je dois voir Sherry.

-On sait, indiqua Grey en soufflant sur le chocolat. Ne t'en fait pas, on comprend, on fera une mission en t'attendant.

Juvia ne parla pas, elle releva ses jambes contre son corps et les serra, elle avait encore froid de temps en temps. Il fallait dire que congeler un corps fait exclusivement d'eau était réellement dangereux.

-…via !

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et tomba sur le visage de Léon à quelques centimètres du sien, elle rougit aussitôt avant de sourire et de s'étirer.

-Juvia ne pensait pas que Léon partirait dans la nuit. Dit-elle à mi-mots pour éviter de réveiller Grey qui serrait un oreiller.

-Je le sais, mais ces derniers temps Grey me surveille d'un peu trop près et ça me gêne. Je reviendrais vite, c'est l'affaire d'un jour ou deux Ju'.

Il déposa rapidement un baiser sur ses lèvres en posant une main sur sa joue. Elle sourit et rougit davantage avant de retomber rapidement dans son sommeil. Il caressa sa joue et remonta la couverture sur son corps, elle allait attraper froid, surtout avec Grey à côté d'elle.

Les rires commençaient à diminuer dans la nuit, elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille et sourit. Elle lui dit qu'il allait lui manquer, qu'une semaine c'était long sans lui, et il lui disait que ça irait, ça passerait plus vite que prévu puisqu'il la portait dans son cœur, tout le temps.

Elle rit encore, un peu moins fort avant qu'il ne l'étreigne et souffle dans ses cheveux roses. Elle nicha son nez dans sa nuque, puis ils s'embrassèrent, encore et encore. Et au moment venu, il partit, à contrecœur. Mais il partit.

Elle décida à son tour, après avoir vu la silhouette de son amant disparaitre, de rentrer elle aussi. Elle était fatiguée, et ne demandait qu'un câlin à son lit.

Elle traînait des pieds, l'autre homme au bout de la ruelle aussi. Elle soupira et s'emmitoufla un peu plus, il faisait tellement froid tout à coup, comme si il était revenu. Alors Sherry se retourna, mais elle ne vit rien.

Elle resta quelques secondes à regarder la ruelle noire, ses yeux s'habituaient peu à peu, puis elle vit quelque chose. Elle porta sa main à sa bouche dans l'étonnement et se mise à courir aussi vite que ses jambes lui permettaient.

-Léon ! Hurla-t-elle en retournant le jeune homme pour le mettre sur le dos. Léon, répond moi ! Léon !

Son corps se cambrai de douleur, ses dents grinçaient, ses doigts serraient sa chemise jusqu'à ce que ses articulations blanchissent. Il était crispé, il était froid, il faisait froid. Elle le couvra de la veste de Ren et tenta de le réchauffer, et de le rassurer autant qu'elle tentait de se rassurer. Les larmes au bord des yeux elle hurla, demandait de l'aide, quelqu'un… Juste une personne pour sauver Léon.

Elle sentit une main sur son épaule, et l'aura rassurante de Jura derrière elle, oui, il devait rentrer de mission ce soir exactement. Immédiatement elle fut rassurée, en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire même.

-Je prends les choses en main, Sherry, rentre à la guilde, et demande à ce que l'on prépare un lit j'arrive.

Alors elle se releva, et courut une fois de plus, elle pleurait, mais maintenant elle savait que ça allait aller pour son coéquipier.

A Lamia Scale tout le monde avait été prévenu par Sherry que Léon avait fait un malaise, et depuis le temps qu'il était là, c'était bien la première fois, jamais il n'avait été malade, même pas un simple rhume.

Mais même si Jura tentait de le réveiller, tout le monde semblait visiblement très inquiet. Et il répétait sans cesse une chose : « N'en parlez pas à Juvia… »

Il pleura, ne s'arrêta pas, posa une main sur ses yeux comme si il aurait voulu cacher ses larmes.

-Je pense que… Je vais mourir.

La dernière syllabe s'écrasa un peu comme le poids de la vérité, puis il pleura, encore, encore et toujours.

-Je vais mourir…


	4. Chapter 4

Quatrième seconde.

Elle riait à gorge déployée et sauta dans ses bras. Grey le salua brièvement, ne cachant pas sa gêne, il était vrai que tout le monde était au courant mais ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'il aimait afficher en grand public.

-La mission de Léon a été tellement plus longue que prévu, dit Juvia en sautillant à reculons dans les rues. Mais maintenant Léon est rentré, et c'est le plus important, n'est-ce pas ?

-Juvia et moi avons prit le temps de décorer son appartement, et comme tu as passé beaucoup de temps dans la salle de bains on a décidé de te laisser le faire.

-Je… commença Léon. J'ai quitté Lamia Scale.

Grey perdit son sourire, Juvia sourit davantage.

-Léon compte venir à Fairy Tail ? Il serait le bienvenu !

-Non, coupa-t-il rapidement, je compte devenir magicien à mon propre compte et vivre chez toi quelques temps avant de repartir.

-Partir ou ? Demanda Juvia en perdant son sourire.

-C'est une surprise, dit-il, souriant avant de déposer un baiser sur son nez.

Alors ils se mirent à marcher jusqu'à l'appartement de Juvia, en passant la porte, Léon sentit une agréable odeur de verveine immédiatement, il aimait particulièrement cette odeur. Il sourit c'était doux en enivrant. Grey lui flanqua une frappe dans le dos en voyant son sourire béat.

-Bienvenu à la maison, dit-il en fermant la porte.

Léon le plaqua contre la porte close avant de s'emparer brutalement de ses lèvres, et ensuite déposa ses lèvres sur le cou du mage brun, passant ses mains sous son tee-shirt.

L'autre mage de glace sursauta en sentant des lèvres fraîches sur sa nuque également. Juvia passa une main sur le dos tiède de Léon et son autre main sur une hanche de Grey serrant aussi fort qu'elle le put. Tout le monde savait que c'était son point sensible. Il grogna avant de plaquer à son tour Juvia contre la porte, il eut un sourire complice avec Léon et elle sourit en pinçant sa lèvre inférieure.

-Tu vas voir, râla Grey en arrachant les vêtements de Juvia.

Juvia se retourna rapidement en retirant les vêtements de Léon, et pour Grey ça s'était fait naturellement. Très vite la température monta entre eux trois. La jeune femme se retira de l'emprise de Grey et se mise à courir dans les couloirs avant de se retrouver dans la chambre.

Elle ferma la porte à double tour et se mit à rire comme jamais, elle était heureuse à ce moment précis. Puis elle eut froid au dos et sentit des éclats, des morceaux de glace volaient partout dans la chambre, la totalité ne fut même pas à terre que déjà elle était allongée sur le dos Léon lui mordillant tendrement le cou.

-Juvia a… envie de vous.

Grey banda ses yeux, ce qui la fit glousser. Son bas ventre lui brûlait, la moindre caresse lui procurait de l'électricité dans tout son corps. Elle sentit juste des mains puissantes soulever son bassin avant que l'un d'eux s'introduise rapidement en elle, elle serra les dents, les draps et griffa le corps de l'homme devant elle.

Lui l'embrassa, et elle se redressa sur ses coudes, ne touchant presque plus le matelas, sans même qu'il ne puisse s'en rendre compte rapidement elle commença, de sa petite langue mutine, à titiller le sexe de l'homme en face.

Grey se cambra en sentant la bouche humide et chaude de Juvia entourant son membre, des mains se mirent à serrer frénétiquement ses hanches alors qu'il accéléra ses mouvements sur le bassin de Juvia.

Le brun ne pouvait que subir les morsures, et la tendresse. Il fut le premier à perdre pied. Juvia perdit également la raison lorsque Grey invita ses doigts à jouer avec son clitoris. Elle grogna, et gémit plus fort, elle griffa la cuisse de Grey, faisant perler une petite goutte de sang.

Léon se libéra à son tour en Juvia, plaquant le corps de Grey contre son torse. Il se laissa tomber sur le lit et s'endormit quasiment aussi vite.

Jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal à la tête, jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi mal. Il perdit toute vision, toute ouïe et tomba dans le lit. Léon eut à peine le temps de poser une dernière fois ses lèvres sur la nuque de Grey.

-Je ne l'ai jamais vu s'endormir aussi vite, souffla Grey haletant.

Juvia passa un doigt sur son torse et le poussa brutalement contre le matelas. Elle commença doucement à embrasser ses cuisses, s'attarda sur son aine avant de remonter sur son torse, lui arrachant un grognement de mécontentement.

Elle s'approcha dangereusement de lui et lui arracha un baiser fougueux avant de s'asseoir lentement sur le bassin de Grey. Trop lentement parce qu'il donna un coup de hanche immédiat, elle connaissait le moindre de ses points faible et se pencha sur son oreille et souffla un gémissement rauque et chaud.

Elle commença alors un long et lent va-et-vient, encore une fois trop long. Il passa une main sous ses fesses et l'autre rejoignit ses poignets. Rapidement il la releva et la plaqua contre le mur, elle entoura ses hanches de ses longues jambes et son cou de ses bras, une main passant inlassablement dans ses cheveux et l'autre griffant a tout va les muscles de son dos.

Il rejeta sa tête en arrière en grognant. Juvia se crispa davantage un frisson incroyable parcourut son corps, elle cria et se mit à sourire, puis à rire. Ensuite ils basculèrent, essoufflés sur le lit. Grey perdit toute notion et finit par s'endormir, serrant maladroitement contre lui le corps de Léon.

Juvia sortit de la chambre et songea à prendre, une fois de plus, une nouvelle porte. Elle partit prendre une douche, souriante. Jamais plus elle ne pourrait se passer de l'un ou de l'autre. Léon était la douceur et la puissance à la fois alors que Grey était tellement plus bestiale et désordonné. Ils étaient l'homme de sa vie. Si l'un d'eux n'était pas là, ça ne serait jamais pareil. Elle secoua la tête de façon négative et se remit à sourire. Elle aperçut des traces en bas de son dos, Léon l'avait serrée tellement fort, elle se demanda alors dans quel état elle retrouverait le dos et les cuisses de Grey.

Léon se redressa difficilement après s'être défait de l'étreinte de Grey, c'était le deuxième malaise en une semaine. Il ne pourrait plus leur cacher très longtemps, mais il sourit, lui Grey et Juvia c'était tout simplement extraordinaire, il aurait au moins été heureux un moment dans sa vie. Il enfila très rapidement un caleçon et une chemise blanche.

En entrant dans le salon il tomba nez à nez avec Juvia qui buvait lentement une tasse de thé.

-Pourquoi tu pars de Lamia Scale ? Demanda-t-elle sans décrocher son regard de la pluie dehors.

-Je vais allumer un feu.

Il se dirigea vers la cheminée, Juvia avait toujours ces petits tics lorsqu'elle parlait, et le fait qu'elle utilise la deuxième personne lui laissait pensait qu'il ne s'en tirerait pas si bon compte cette fois-ci.

-Tu changes le sujet de conversation, Léon.

Il déglutit, ainsi elle voulait sa réponse. Il commença tout de même à allumer un petit feu dans l'âtre et se retourna vers elle, s'asseyant en face. Son regard le perçait comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Il était vraiment fou d'elle.

-Léon, réponds-moi. Dit-elle une fois de plus.

-Je n'arrive plus à rester loin de toi, de Grey. Je n'y arrive plus, c'est impossible. Je serais probablement un peu comme un poids ici pendant un moment, mais je préfère avoir une vie de misère plutôt que de vous perdre, Juvia.

-Tu nous caches quelque chose… Tu _me _caches quelque chose, Léon.

-Juvia, s'il te plaît… Supplia-t-il la voix brisée. Ca a été très difficile de les quitter, n'empire pas les choses, c'est déjà assez dur comme ça.

Elle retrouva une voix douce et se pinça la lèvre inférieure.

-Mais Juvia tiens tellement à toi, elle s'inquiète et… Grey et Léon sont toute sa vie.

Il la serra dans ses bras, dans l'encadrement du salon Grey soupira, il arrivait tellement facilement à berner Juvia, mais ça ne serait pas la même histoire avec lui, il saurait bien ce qu'il se passait réellement avec Léon.


	5. Chapter 5

Cinquième seconde.

Il reçut de nouveau un coup et cracha cette fois un peu de sang.

-Grey ! Hurla Juvia en pleurant. Arrête Grey !

Elle n'arrivait pas à bouger, elle était paralysée et Léon ne bougeait pas d'un pouce alors qu'il aurait pu se défendre. Pourquoi il ne faisait rien ? Grey s'énerva une fois de plus et lui assigna un coup dans les côtes.

-Dis-le Léon ! Hurla Grey en continuant de le frapper.

-Grey, tu vas finir par me tuer. Je n'ai plus de magie, c'est comme ça.

-STOP ! Hurla Juvia en s'écroulant sur le parquet.

Elle se mise à hoqueter, à pleurer les larmes de son corps, sa respiration était entrecoupée. Le brun lâcha le col de la veste à Léon et se releva, l'autre resta assit et commença à pleurer.

-Je n'ai plus de magie, je ne peux rien y faire… Je ne savais pas, putain !

Il frappa du poing sur le parquet et renifla. Grey entoura Juvia de ses bras et l'aida à se relever, une fois sur ses jambes elle se laissa de nouveau tomber sur les genoux et rejoignit Léon, sans cesser de répéter : « arrêtez ».

Après cet incident les choses avaient commencées à se détendre entre Grey et Léon, lui le mage brun l'avait un jour de nouveau plaqué au sol, s'était allongé à côté de lui, puis ils n'avaient pas parlé, ils étaient restés inertes pendant presque deux heures. Grey lui avait juste demandé.

-Tu ne vas pas bien, hein ?

-Je ne sais pas, Grey.

-Tu n'as plus de pouvoir, tu ne vas pas bien. Tu commences même à avoir froid !

-Je ne suis plus habitué, Grey.

-Je suis tombé sur tes notes, tu as perdu plus de quinze kilos… Tu perds tout.

-Je suis malade Grey.

-C'est l'ice shell ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas Grey.

-Tu m'énerves, Léon.

-Juvia n'a toujours pas parlé depuis trois jours, je pense que tu l'as vraiment choquée en me frappant comme ça.

-Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? Demanda Grey la voix brisée.

Léon ne répondit pas, il ne voulait pas leur dire, il ne voulait pas leur faire de mal. Ils le sauraient bien assez tôt, alors autant profiter du temps qu'il lui restait, aimer et vivre encore un peu. S'il avait su que ces sept petites secondes allaient le tuer… Eh bien il l'aurait tout de même fait, juste pour sauver Juvia.

-J'ai meilleure forme maintenant, ça va aller.

-J'espère bien, sinon je te tue, venait de répondre Grey en se relevant.

Il lui tendit la main et Léon l'accepta avec un sourire, il reçut également un baiser dans le cou, ses préférés.

-Léon ! Sourit Juvia en arrivant dans le couloir. Est-ce que Léon pourrait aller chercher des… croissants ! Des croissants, Juvia en meurt d'envie !

Il sourit, déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et sortit presque aussitôt de l'appartement de Juvia. Elle avait toujours des envies un peu n'importe quand dans la journée, et il aimait aller faire quelques folies pour elle, elle était tellement tout pour lui.

Grey trouva le comportement de Juvia suspect lorsqu'elle le regarda s'éloigner dans les rues, encore plus lorsqu'il vit Sherry entrer dans l'appartement, il s'assit alors à table et attendit.

-Juvia a fait demander Sherry, expliqua la mage d'eau. Juvia ne veut plus voir Grey… Juvia aussi veut savoir.

-De toute façon, ça fait trop longtemps qu'il le cache, indiqua Sherry en s'asseyant tristement sur le tabouret.

Personne ne parlait, Juvia aurait voulu demander ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi Léon agissait ainsi ? Pourquoi avait-il perdu toute magie ? Que lui arrivait-il ? Mais ses mots étaient bloqués au fond de sa gorge, rien ne voulait sortir.

Grey attendait impatiemment le reste de la phrase de Sherry, jouant nerveusement avec ses mains jointes, regardant à peine Juvia avec cet air inquiet, ça le rendait malade.

-Léon est mourrant.

Une fois de plus personne ne parla, Grey avait fermé les yeux et Juvia faisait mine de ne pas comprendre.

-Jura nous l'a dit, il l'a examiné et le diagnostique est tombé comme ça. Il ne peut plus utiliser de magie. On ne sait même pas combien de jours il lui reste, ni même comment ça a pu se passer…

Grey serra les dents, cette saloperie d'ice shell… il en était sur.

-Mais l'ice shell n'a rien à voir dedans, il est juste malade.

-Quoi ?! Hurla Grey en se relevant, ne manquant pas de renverser sa chaise et le vase sur la table. Comment ça, pas l'ice shell ? Alors, il y a un traitement ?!

-Jura y travail mais, Léon ne sera probablement plus là avant qu'il soit au point.

-C'est bon je vais le chercher, Sherry, il serait tant que tu partes, nous allons bientôt revenir.

Grey quitta l'appartement, laissant les deux jeunes filles entre elles. Juvia ne disait toujours rien, ce fut seulement au bout de quelques minutes que Sherry se décida à partir.

La jeune mage d'eau se releva enfin, titubant, elle fit à peine quelques pas qu'elle s'écroula dans le couloir menant à la salle de bains, puis elle pleura. Elle hurla à s'en casser la voix. Son cœur lui faisait tellement mal, elle avait l'impression qu'il allait brûler, geler et exploser ensuite, être réduit en miette dans qu'elle ne puisse rien faire. Elle pleurait, c'était tout ce qu'elle avait.

Grey cherchait dans les rues après Léon, la boulangerie n'était pourtant pas si loin. Il le croisa dans une petite ruelle à deux minutes de la boulangerie, accroupi, la tête masquée par ses mains. Il semblait vraiment ne pas aller bien.

-Léon, souffla Grey en s'accroupissant devant lui. Léon, j'ai besoin de toi.

Ce dernier regarda Grey, il avait juste un peu de mal à la tête, mais ils se relevèrent et firent lentement le chemin pour retourner jusque chez Juvia. Grey s'en voulait de l'avoir laissée seule comme ça après cette nouvelle. Mais il devait avoir des informations.

Alors ils se mirent à parler, autant qu'ils ne l'avaient probablement jamais fait.

-Mes derniers jours seront pour toi, Grey. Promis Léon avec un sourire.

-Maintenant allons retrouver Juvia, j'espère sincèrement que tu n'as pas oublié ses croissants.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte il fut directement assailli par des petits coups de poings sur son torse, elle était folle de rage, tellement triste, en larmes. Il eut un pincement au cœur de la voir ainsi.

-Pourquoi Léon l'a caché ? Il croyait que sa mort ne toucherait personne ? Léon est sur le point de… et il joue les égoïstes… Juvia refuse que Léon se laisse faire comme ça…

Il l'a prise par la taille et la souleva, Grey entra à son tour et ferma la porte, dehors les passants étaient tous intrigués par la scène qui se déroulait. Il resta dans la cuisine, préparant un chocolat alors que Léon et Juvia s'étaient cloitrés dans le salon.

-Juvia calme-toi, tu sais, si j'ai été égoïste c'était pour profiter le plus possible de vous avant que je ne sois vraiment trop malade pour le faire. Je suis totalement fou de toi depuis la seconde ou je t'ai vue, je ne pourrais jamais me passer de toi, mais pour toi ça n'a pas toujours été le cas. Alors, à un moment ça fera moins mal.

-Non ! Quand Juvia se donne à quelqu'un ce n'est pas sans raison, Juvia a Léon dans la peau, tout comme elle a Grey dans la peau. Léon ne peut pas dire qu'on ne sera pas triste, Léon ne sait pas ce que c'est quand on est à deux doigts de perdre quelqu'un.

-Si Juvia. Je t'ai sauvée.

-Alors laisse Jura le faire aussi !

Il colla leurs fronts et l'embrassa délicatement, puis plus passionnément, plus fort, elle le rendait fou.


	6. Chapter 6

Sixième seconde.

-Comment Léon se sent aujourd'hui ?

Il se réveilla en douceur et ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Juvia. Il voulu bouger son bras mais ne le put, se rappelant que peu à peu il avait commencé à se paralyser. Il restait pour la plupart du temps allongé ou assit, il ne sortait presque plus, voire plus du tout.

-Ca peut aller, je commence à en avoir assez, je n'ai plus de bras droit, et ma main gauche ne répond plus, aujourd'hui.

Juvia ne répondit pas, elle sourit tristement avant de s'agenouiller sur le lit et de s'allonger à ses côtés. Caressant tendrement son torse.

-Grey est encore sorti ?

-Oui, répondit Juvia en soupirant. Juvia pense qu'il n'accepte pas, Grey ne veut pas affronter la réalité en face…

-Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit vraiment de ça. Sinon tu as eus des nouvelles de Jura ?

-Non, pas encore, hier il m'avait dit qu'il y travaillait mais il n'avance pas aussi vite qu'il l'aurait voulu. Il sait maintenant que ta maladie a été déclarée par l'ice shell. Ton… Ton torse est tellement… vide sans la sirène.

Léon sourit, il leva son bras vers le visage de Juvia et le caressa, il ne ressentait pas grand-chose, mais savoir qu'il pouvait encore la toucher lui procurait tellement de bien. Elle sourit et embrassa son poignet, remonta le long de son bras et l'embrassa.

-J'ai peur Juvia… J'ai peur d'être tellement paralysé que mon cœur arrête de battre.

-Que veux-tu aujourd'hui ? Demanda Juvia, changeant le sujet de conversation.

-Je n'ai pas envie de grand-chose, tu le sais très bien. Répondit-il en fermant les yeux. Je vais me reposer encore un peu.

Juvia se releva et partit de la chambre où elle le laissa seul, ces derniers jours il était devenu vraiment trop pâle et surtout il avait de plus en plus mal. Il ne voulait pas le dire, mais elle le ressentait. Et puis tantôt il avait chaud, tantôt il avait froid. Jura ne savait pas trop comment avancer, et Grey tentait tant bien que mal de l'aider, puis il partait faire d'autres choses que Juvia ne savait pas.

Elle était entre eux deux, et ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que d'attendre. Attendre et endurer.

Puis c'était un matin dans la semaine, ça s'était passé très rapidement, peut-être trop elle n'avait jamais compris…

Elle n'avait pas comprit ni pourquoi, ni comment. Elle avait juste hurlé. Jura aussi été là ce jour-là, à vrai dire Oobaba lui avait vivement conseiller de rester auprès d'eux, comme si au fond d'elle-même elle savait que c'était _là, _ce moment, maintenant.

-GREY ! GREEEEEY !

-Jura, calme-là, putain !

-Sherry ! Ordonna le mage saint.

-Même mes poupées n'y font rien ! J'essaie !

Grey inspira une bonne fois pour toute.

-Aller, Léon. Ca va aller, je suis là, hein. Assomme-là ! Fait quelque chose !

-NON ! GREY ! Grey…

Puis elle hurla, les larmes ne venaient plus, elle hurlait et s'était laissé tomber dans la chambre, s'écorchant les genoux. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ils ne laissaient pas Léon partir ? Pourquoi c'était si difficile, froid et irréel ? Léon… pourquoi devait-il mourir maintenant ?

-C'est bon ! C'est maintenant ! Indiqua Jura.

Grey inspira un bon coup, il ferma les yeux. Là, il était hors du temps. Il était ailleurs, il voulait connaître ce voyage qu'avait fait Léon. Oui, il saurait ce que c'est.

-Ice Memories !

_-Tu veux vraiment le sauver ? Demanda une voix cristalline._

_-Je ne vis que pour ça, avait répondu Grey._

_Il se sentait apaisé, il n'avait ni chaud, ni froid. Il était bien, il se sentait un peu comme une boule d'énergie saine. _

_-Qu'es-tu prêt à donner pour cet homme ?_

_Grey ne répondit jamais à cette question, il n'avait pas eut le temps, bon sang qu'il était bien ici. C'était un peu comme dans l'eau, un peu comme dans Ul, un peu comme dans Juvia. Il fondait, il n'était plus grand-chose, cette énergie disparaissait, lentement._

-Grey ! Non ! Léon ! Grey !

Juvia aurait pu s'écrouler des centaines de fois, alors voilà. C'était comme ça, c'était finit. Elle ne pleurait toujours pas, non. Elle ne pouvait pas, Sherry la serrait dans ses bras, en l'espace de quelques minutes elle venait de perdre tout ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux dans ce monde.

Grey, Léon… Merde. Comment ça avait dégénéré à ce point là ?

-Hé…

Elle releva vivement la tête. Quoi ? _Grey ?_

-Ne pleure pas Juvia.

-Juvia ne pleure pas ! Soutint-elle, un peu soulagée.

Jura s'affaira immédiatement à relever Grey et le maintenir jusqu'à une chambre voisine. Il l'allongea dans le lit.

-Pendant près d'un mois je te déconseille les bains, surtout les bains froids. Tu risques d'avoir une perte de poids importante, un changement d'humeur, perte de magie, perte de conscience et dans le pire des cas de mourir. Je travaille déjà sur le projet, je le finalise.

-Ouais… Je ne l'aurais pas fais si je ne te faisais pas confiance.

-Juvia… Juvia a peur de comprendre… Grey.

Il resta muet malgré le fait qu'elle commençait à lui hurler dessus. Même si elle était collée, allongée à côté de lui, il ne la sentait pas vraiment. Ce qu'il était épuisé. Mais il était heureux, il avait réussit à sauver Léon, hein…

-Grey… Explique à Juvia… Je t'en supplie.

-L'ice Memories est un sort assez puissant, moins que l'Ice Shell, mais il reste tout de même redoutable, pour l'utilisateur et celui qui le reçoit. Je suis le seul qui saura retirer cette prison de glace à Léon. Il a longuement travaillé dessus, j'ai également beaucoup travaillé ces derniers jours pour le sauver à ce moment précis. Il y a un traitement, bien sur, mais Jura devait y travailler, et comme Léon avait gardé le secret, il n'a pas eut le temps nécessaire.

-Et maintenant qu'il est maintenu dans le… coma… il saura vous sauvez tous les deux ?

-Je l'espère.

-Alors Léon et Grey peuvent tous les deux mourir ?

-Je vais me faire guérir en premier, et tenter de récupérer assez vite pour sauver Léon. A ce moment là, lorsque j'enlèverais son enveloppe de glace, nous n'aurons que quelques secondes pour le sauver à son tour. Jura et moi devons travailler dessus.

-Juvia ne comprend pas tout, mais tout repose sur Jura, n'est-ce pas ?

Grey acquièsça d'un sourire. Bon sang, il avait eut peur en faisant ça, il n'était même pas encore sur du résultat, là, à l'heure actuelle il ne savait même pas si l'Ice Memories avait fait effet, mais diable qu'il était fatigué.

Il ne demandait qu'à dormir. Il serra le corps frêle de Juvia contre le sien. Non, ils n'allaient pas mourir.

-Hum, Juvia… Tu sens tellement bon.

Rapidement il remonta les couvertures contre lui, il avait froid… Très froid. Juvia sourit tristement et se colla plus contre lui encore. Cette fois-ci elle n'allait pas laisser la maladie – finalement dûe à l'Ice Memories - emporter Grey.

Non, puis elle n'aurait pas Léon. Elle n'aurait personne.


	7. Chapter 7

Dernière seconde.

-Je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir… Annonça Grey en touchant lentement le corps gelé de Léon.

-Juvia ne veut pas te mettre la pression… Juvia ferait mieux de partir…

-Non, il la prit par la main et la retourna. J'ai besoin de ta présence pour me rassurer, pour le rassurer, il aura besoin de ton odeur. De notre odeur.

Elle avait envie de lui sourire, de le réconforter, tout ce qu'elle put faire fut de l'embrasser, comme il était rare qu'elle le fasse… Il sentait ses joues humides, il devinait ses yeux rougis, sa respiration courte, entrecoupée.

Léon, il semblait aller tellement bien, même si l'on pouvait voir ses muscles crispés. Grey l'avait figé dans une expression de douleur intense et enivrante. Celle contre laquelle on ne peut pas se battre : la mort.

Oui, dès qu'il serait éloigné de son enveloppe de glace, il ne lui resterait qu'une seconde. La dernière seconde de sa vie.

-Jura… Dit-il comme pour se rassurer que le mage saint serait là pour le soigner directement.

Grey sentit une main sur son épaule, l'apaisant un peu de tout le poids qu'il avait accumulé. La vie de Léon était entre ses mains. Le mage de glace avait mal à l'avance. Il se souvenait lui-même de son traitement, et il n'en était pas au point de Léon.

Il soupira un grand coup, inspira par la suite, Jura avait retroussé ses manches, il tenait un ustensile étrange dans une main et en avaient d'autres posés sur une table. Le plus important serait la première seconde, la dernière seconde.

-Ô grand pouvoir de guérison, glace éternelle. Mémoire de vie, mémoire de sens. Prête-moi ton pouvoir. Ice Memories, déferle en moi et sauve ce corps. J'invoque ton pouvoir, prends de moi ce qu'il te faut.

Comme Jura s'y attendait, l'ayant vu lorsque Léon avait ramené Juvia à elle, une forme d'énergie d'une brillance qu'on ne pouvait d'écrire sortit du torse de Grey. Comme si tout son pouvoir, toute sa vie le quittait d'un seul coup.

Ce bleu était tellement pur, tellement insoutenable. Non, Jura ne devait pas ciller, il ne devait pas rater cette seconde.

-AAAAAAAAAAH !

Juvia fut à la fois soulagée et terrifiée d'entendre la voix de Léon. C'était la dernière seconde. Elle avait rattrapé Grey dans sa chute, mais elle se sentait tellement mal.

-Je l'ai ! C'est bon ! Je l'ai, Léon !

Grey se réveilla un peu sonné, mais visiblement heureux, ainsi Jura avait fait du bon boulot. Il avait envie de hurler de plaisir, de bonheur. Ah, bon sang, que c'était bon ! Léon, la voix de Léon, même s'il avait horriblement mal.

-Ju… Juvia ? Intervint Sherry qui était restée silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Jura, Juvia ne réagit plus… Juvia ?

Grey se retourna vivement, non Jura était occupé avec Léon, et il en aurait pour une bonne dizaine de minutes. Non, pas Juvia, pas elle à son tour ! Cette fichue magie pouvait bien lui prendre tout ce qu'elle voulait mais pas Juvia.

Il la redressa légèrement, posa une main sur son front, un doigt sur ses lèvres. Non.

-Elle s'est juste évanouie. Souffla-t-il soulagé. Bon sang, ils n'en finiront jamais de me faire mourir de peur ces deux là.

-AH ! JUVIA ! GREY !

-Il a beaucoup trop mal, indiqua Jura qui avait tout de même le sourire aux lèvres.

-Ca ira, je pense que ça ira maintenant, souffla Grey rassuré.

-Grey… Siffla Léon les dents serrées.

-Ouais, je suis là vieux.

Grey avait sourit, Juvia geint en ouvrant péniblement les yeux. Une éternité venait de s'écouler au moins… Elle avait mal à la tête. Oui, elle se souvenait, elle avait perdu connaissance, ciel qu'elle était heureuse de retrouver Grey et Léon, à deux… à trois. Jamais, non jamais elle ne pourrait assez remercier Jura, Sherry et Grey.

-Juvia… Juvia veut le serrer dans ses bras.

-Pas aujourd'hui, désolé. Expliqua Jura en reposant le dernier ustensile dont il s'était servi. J'ai du employer une magie qui détruit et restructure les cellules. C'est quelque chose de très dangereux, il va devoir éviter tout effort physique pendant un mois ou deux.

-Jura, je t'en prie. J'ai bien failli mourir, non ?

-Non, et je resterais ici si il le faut.

Maintenant, il fallait juste attendre qu'il récupère. Puis, Jura avait mit sa menace à exécution, ce ne fut que le jour où il partit qu'enfin Léon put de nouveau fonctionner « comme avant », avant l'Ice Memories.

Il n'avait pas fallu longtemps ce jour-là pour que Juvia se jette littéralement sur lui, mordant délibérément sa gorge à pleine dent, sans pour autant lui faire de mal. Elle avait tellement envie de l'avoir pour elle, plantant ses ongles dans la peau de son dos, sous son tee-shirt.

Grey venait à l'instant de se plaquer contre le dos de Juvia l'emprisonnant entre les corps des deux hommes. Son sang n'était qu'ébullition, elle se sentait fusionner contre eux deux. Son corps n'obéissait déjà plus lorsqu'elle commença à arracher le tee-shirt de Léon et ensuite à déboutonner la chemise rouge de Grey. Léon tira sur la ficelle au côté droit de sa robe portefeuille, elle se retrouva dans la seconde qui suivit nue.

Non, ils n'avaient pas envie d'attendre, ça allait être là, ici, sur le sol devant la porte d'entrée, dans le corridor. La température était élevée, il faisait de plus en plus chaud, tandis que Juvia se laissa glisser contre la porte, les deux garçons finirent de se déshabiller mutuellement. Se frôlant, s'excitant, se combattant dans un duel de langue, de moiteur et de gémissement.

Sa petite main froide descendait lentement dans sa bouche, sur ses seins, formant des sillons humide le long de son corps. Puis enfin _là._

-Ah !

Elle mordilla son autre main avant de descendre de nouveau sur sa poitrine, continuant en même temps de toucher, froter, frôler son clitoris. Jamais elle ne s'était fait de « bien » seule, mais les voir ainsi, nus, devant elle à se caresser l'un et l'autre le sexe.

-Léon ! Grey ! Geint-elle. Viiiite !

Sans même qu'elle ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait elle se retrouva à quatre pattes, une langue mutine et froide glissant lentement sur son sexe humide alors qu'elle-même sentait contre sa joue l'érection pressante de Grey. Avec laquelle elle s'amusa un instant avant de la suçoter et la torturer lentement, tout en gémissant.

Elle geint davantage en sentant Léon s'introduire en elle. Bon sang que c'était bon ! Elle ne ressentait rien d'autre que la jouissance qui s'installait peu à peu en elle, tout son corps était électrisé. Elle n'était plus rien d'autre que gémissement et extase.

Elle colla encore plus son sexe contre la bouche de Grey, savourant la rudesse d'une barbe naissante, le frais d'une langue mutine alors que les mains de Léon serraient sa taille. Il faisait claquer brutalement ses hanches contre ses fesses. Dieu que ça lui avait manqué ! Son corps, son parfum, son nectar, ses cris… Tout en elle était un appel à la luxure et à la jouissance.

N'y tenant plus il poussa en elle encore quelques fois avant de se déverser dans son antre. Il se reposa sur son dos alors qu'elle et Grey jouissaient en même temps. Il se retira lentement avant de se redresser.

Elle se leva aussi et but une longue gorgée d'eau fraîche. Grey les regardaient tous deux avec envie, son regard était tellement brûlant que la chaleur du soleil n'était rien à côté.

-Non, dit-il en avançant de Léon et Juvia. Nous en avons pas encore finit…


	8. Epilogue

-Ul ! Ne tire pas les cheveux de ta sœur ! Réprimanda Juvia en serrant le saladier plein de pate à gâteau dedans.

-Mais maman… Elle a mit plein de neige sur tous mes jouets ! Bouda la plus jeune des deux.

Ul s'agrippa à la robe de Juvia avec une mine boudeuse totalement craquante. Elle leur demanda de rester calme un instant, sinon elles n'auraient pas de gâteau.

Juvia mit sa préparation dans un moule en laissant un peu de pâte dans le plat.

-Ul, Yuki ! Allez, il en reste un peu.

Les deux petites filles tournèrent autour des jambes de leur mère et prirent le saladier pour avaler du bout de leurs petits doigts le reste de chocolat. La mage d'eau prit un moment pour les regarder manger et rire.

Yuki était plus âgée d'un an et demi, elle avait sept ans maintenant. Elle avait de longs cheveux argentés qu'elle nouait souvent en tresses qui retombaient sur ses épaules, elle portait aussi des lunettes à grosse monture noire. Elle avait les yeux de sa mère mais le fichu caractère de son père et pratiquait la magie de neige. Ul aussi avait les yeux de sa mère, puis les cheveux noirs, elle faisait deux petites couettes avec une poignée de cheveux retenues par un élastique avec des cerises dessus. Elle s'habillait même souvent en rouge, comme son père, elle pratiquait la magie de glace mais n'avait pas l'habitude de se déshabiller partout, elle avait même plutôt le caractère de Juvia.

-Tu ne te passeras jamais de les regarder, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Grey en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

-Elles sont tellement magnifiques ! Soutint-elle en souriant.

-Oui, intervint Léon en plongeant son doigt dans le moule a gâteau. Hum délicieux… comme toujours maman.

Il aimait à l'appeler comme ça. L'idée d'avoir deux enfants était venue très naturellement, Juvia en avait toujours rêvé, puis elle savait que c'était une bonne chose aussi pour les deux mages de glace. Les deux petites filles ne portaient pas le même nom, l'une était Vastia et l'autre Fullbuster, mais cela importait peu.

Les deux hommes les considéraient toutes deux comme leurs filles sans qu'il n'y ait aucune différence, puis malgré leur jeune âge elles avaient très bien comprit, elles avaient papa L et papa G.

Tout cela était venu très naturellement, le nouveau conseil était assez réticent face à ces « nouvelles relations », mais c'étaient bien les seuls. Dans Fairy Tail, cela n'avait rien de choquant et Juvia était même une chanceuse d'avoir deux hommes à la maison.

Bon de temps en temps ce n'était pas vraiment évident, surtout lorsqu'ils se chamaillaient, ça ne restaient que des hommes.

Mais cette vie là lui convenait parfaitement, c'était un peu tout ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu. Elle sourit en enfournant son gâteau dans le four après avoir mit une tape sur la main de Léon. Elle remerciait dieu de l'avoir fait boire ce soir-là. De lui avoir fait rencontré Grey et Léon.

Elle sentit une main passer lentement le long de son dos avant de s'attarder sur ses fesses.

-Ah non ! Soupira Juvia lasse de leurs envies répétées. Et puis, Juvia doit vous parler.

Le soir même, à trois dans leur chambre, les deux filles couchées, ils papotaient un peu. Juvia avait cette boule au fond de l'estomac qu'elle avait eut rarement dans la vie. Elle serrait étroitement Grey dans ses bras alors que Léon faisait de même avec elle.

-Elle me plait vraiment cette petite famille, dit Grey en baillant.

-Juvia trouve qu'il manque un petit quelque chose.

Léon se redressa interpellé, l'air suspicieux.

-Quoi ? Demanda Grey à moitié endormit.

-Juvia voudrait bien que ce soit un petit garçon, déclara-t-elle en posant la main de chaque mage sur son ventre.

-Ouais, moi je veux bien un petit mec… Souffla Grey en déposant un baiser dans son cou, un sourire d'enfant sur les lèvres.

-J'aime bien Tsukasa moi.

-Hn… on en parlera demain, hein ? Dit Grey en baillant une nouvelle fois.

Juvia perdit son sourire lorsque Morphée l'invita à la rejoindre. Cette fois-ci tout allait très bien, et rien n'allait jamais venir brouiller leur petit bonheur qui avait mit sept secondes à s'installer.

Le bonheur était là, en eux trois.


End file.
